


【授权翻译】You're the Boss

by MisterChard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterChard/pseuds/MisterChard
Summary: 黑帮老板托尼有一些令人心烦的问题要处理。幸运的是，他新雇的秘书帮他转移了注意，否则他就要丢了他的饭碗。





	【授权翻译】You're the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of You're the Boss https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338628by  
> theMadStarker
> 
> 原作者：theMadStarker https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker  
> 翻译：MisterChard https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterChard/pseuds/MisterChard  
> 已授权

“你失职的原因是…什么？“Tony问了一个简单的问题。没有咆哮，没有冷酷的语气。这只是一个平淡无奇的问题。

然而，他的下属在他的脚底下却依旧抖得像筛糠一样。即使这家伙的肌肉体格是Tony的两倍——但Tony是BOSS。

“…那孩子很聪明，”打手咕哝着，低下头，努力克制自己回避对方的视线。

Tony一副冷嘲热讽，不为所动的样子。

“当然，他是一个聪明的孩子，”Tony说，“如果他不值得我花费精力的话，你认为我还会去找他的麻烦吗？”

“Boss-”

“不要回答我！”Tony尖锐地打断了他的话。“找到那孩子。明天我就要他被绑着蝴蝶结送到顶楼来。”

那人激动地点点头，感谢Tony的宽大处理。

“实际上，你知道吗？”Tony决定，“在这周之前结束这一切。当然，你可以做到这一点。‘’

他没有费力去说“否则”。每个人都知道“否则”对Tony来说意味着什么，因此没有人会让他失望。说实话，他的下属很少这样做，他们都清楚让他失望的后果。

他自信他能支付得起这少有的仁慈。

外面，一辆黑色豪华轿车在恰到好处的位置停了下来，静候着他。在里面，有一个年轻人正等着他，他睁着一双棕色的眼睛飞快地浏览着新设计的Stark Pad的屏幕，这是Tony雇用他时顺带送给他的。

Benjamin·Reilly。虽然他还不是成年人，但他的头脑却是那么敏捷，那么聪明。对于Tony生存的世界来说，他仍然是那么的年轻和天真。Tony很少让这样的人进入他的世界，但在Ben的眼睛里有吸引着他的东西。

一些尖锐而无形的东西。

他的新秘书，一个表面上看起来被允许占据Tony大部分醒着的时间的孩子。几个星期以来，他一直紧跟在Tony的身边不过他仍然处于接任Tony的第二任指挥权的见习期-现在是佩珀·波茨。

缓慢却又精准地，他了解到了Tony生意的方方面面。

“还没找到他吗，先生？”Ben问。

Tony坐进铺着长毛绒的座位上，一边扭动他的肩膀，来减缓那里长期工作造成的肌肉的紧绷感。

“我可能得自己黑进系统，”Tony恼怒地咕哝着。“那孩子是个天才，他把所有的记录都被抹去了，因此我连他的一张照片都找不到。“

比起去找一个自称为皇后区新的地下犯罪之王的孩子，他有更好的事情要做。

“您可能得亲自去找他了，”Ben建议道。“也许能帮您节省点时间。”

“不会很快的，”Tony抱怨道，“在布鲁克林和罗杰斯达成了一项贸易协议。要确保CQP不会背叛。不能相信那个人。如果我不在的话，他很有可能会做一些小动作。”

“您不能再拖延了，”Ben对他说，Tony咕哝着对他说。“他一直在工厂里捣乱…偷了一堆东西…”

“这是Fury干的，”Tony纠正道。“这是Fury的问题，不是我的。Fury的人应该为能引起我的注意感到庆幸。我做了这件破事只是看在过去的份上，但在这之后，Stark和狂暴之间再无瓜葛。他的废话（注1）太多了，我没有时间去看他做了什么不光彩的生意。我有一个帝国要管理。“

Tony打量了一眼那个男孩，眼睛一直盯在那身修身的制服上。毫无疑问他的小秘书是赏心悦目的，并且当Tony对他接下来的工作有明确的暗示时，Ben似乎也不太惊慌。他有必要照顾Tony所需要的一切。

“您真的不在乎您抓到Peter·Parker吗？”Ben问他。

如果他们在他的团队中，周围都是他的下属，甚至是他信任的朋友，Tony就会放得开。这是他们期望他所做的，接受任何挑战，即使这是一种羞辱。但说实话，Peter·Parker是个很有趣的角色。

一个新名字，新面孔。在皇后区很快就得到了追随者和支持。似乎更像是罗宾汉式的人，他试图保护人民，并隐藏踪迹。毫不令人惊讶，他的做法激励了许多其他人加入他的行列。

但那是在皇后区。那不是Tony的地盘，只有当Peter·Parker开始出现在这个城市时，才会成为他的问题。如果说他们是邻居的话。他们迟早会见面的。

在那之前，Tony对此并不在意。

“你似乎对Parker这个家伙非常感兴趣，”Tony开玩笑说，轻轻松松地转变了气氛。“你打算把属于我的服务留给他吗？”

有两件事惹火了Tony。Peter·Parker的事情给他带来了额外的工作负担，另一件是，他的一个坐在他旁边的下属看上去是那么可口。

Tony毫不害臊地挤了挤两腿之间越来越鼓的隆起处。

“你让我感觉到嫉妒，”Tony告诉他，“那么，你还不过来补偿我，嗯？”

Ben舔了舔嘴唇，目光撞入Tony的cock紧紧顶在裤子上的地方。他是个好孩子，毫不抗拒地服从了命令，跪在地上。

Tony把他的手指按进柔软的棕色卷发，当男孩解开他的裤子，把他的勃起弄出来时，他喘了口气。当Ben把他的东西塞进嘴里时，黑帮老板一下子就忘记之前所有那些令人不快的事情。

他透过蒙着头罩的眼睛，回过头去用贪婪的目光看着那男孩在自己身下的动作。

 “Mm…慢慢来，宝贝，”Tony对他说，“这里的交通糟糕极了。别太早下车。（注2）让我好好享受你那张漂亮的嘴吧。”

Ben发出哼哼声表示同意Tony的建议，慢慢来。他悠闲地舔着，吮吸着，脸上带着专注和虔诚，嘴唇紧贴着老男人的阴茎。

令Tony高兴的是，他的新秘书有如此好的口技。更棒的是，这个男孩有一个如此紧的屁股，如此饱满和紧实，有着Tony所见过的最漂亮的粉红色的洞穴。它看上去完美无缺，微张着，引诱他进入。

一条灵巧的舌头在他的阴茎底部危险地打转，把他舔得恰到好处。

“该死的…”当那个男孩把他的一个蛋蛋吸进湿漉漉的嘴里时，Tony呻吟了一声。当Ben放手的时候，他的脚指头忍不住在昂贵的皮鞋里蜷缩起来，发出嘶嘶的抽气声。他舔了那么长时间，好像尝不够Tony的味道似的。

当Tony的耐心耗尽时，他把漂亮的男孩拖到大腿上，用饥渴的嘴唇和牙齿狠狠撕咬他。Ben尽其所能，用牙齿咬着Tony的下唇，用舌头卷着他的舌头。

“太他妈完美了，”Tony把男孩的裤子脱了下来，低吼着说。他粗暴地摸着松垮的洞穴试图润滑它，奸笑着当听到他的爱人发出嘶哑的啜泣声。

“我现在应该上你吗？或者再晚一些？“Tony在他耳边咕哝着。

“为什么不都有呢？”当Ben气喘吁吁地说着时，他已经把Tony的湿漉漉的坚挺引到洞里去了。当他坐下身时，他们一起发出一阵呻吟，他的洞和Tony的尺寸刚好完美契合。

Tony的手紧按在他的腰部，两人的下半身紧密地贴合。Ben毫不费力地，姿态优美地在他老板的阴茎上上下移动，呻吟着，仿佛这是他最好的一次性经历。

Tony决心做到这一点。他们已经合作地如此完美了。Ben的臀部顺畅地靠过去，紧接着Tony的阴茎猛击着他，猛地把他刺开。他们的肉体碰撞在一起，对性的渴望，和一点太粗糙而来的羞耻。即使如此，还是有鼓励的喘息声，呻吟着为了再用力一点，再多一点…

这正好证明了Happy的忠诚度，当他打开后座的门，发现Tony正骑在他的小秘书身上时，他一点也不震惊。

Ben没有因此停下来的举动给了Tony极大的鼓舞，他的眼睛向闯入者轻轻一撇后便继续前进。

“我们到了，”Happy对他们说，同时眼睛望向别的地方。

就像Tony当时想要的那样，他和那个孩子还没结束。他们还有漫长的一夜。

当男孩的小洞依旧紧紧地夹着他的时候，他拍了Ben的屁股一下。

“来吧，孩子，”Tony咕哝道，“我们去楼上继续。让我去床上狠狠干你。‘’

那男孩呻吟着，瞪了Happy一眼，但他从Tony的腿上滑了下来。气喘吁吁地把裤子拉了回去，甚至在那时候，他的阴茎还是硬得让人移不开眼。

那辆车停在Tony的私人车库里，就在大楼下面，所以离他们进电梯只有很短的时间。Tony是个有耐心的人，但既然现在他能用手摸遍那个男孩的全身，还要耐心干嘛呢？

于是，他逗弄了那个男孩，用手掌抚摸着Ben的屁股，在他们坐电梯上去的时候，他贴在他的耳朵旁边讲着一些下流的话。Tony忍不住想在电梯里就狠狠地干他，把他压在墙上，让他把他的鸡巴深深地吞下去。

但是一次打断就已经足够了，所以Tony很耐心，直到他们最终到达顶层公寓。一到顶层，他就让男孩弯下腰来，伴随着他那昂贵的西装长裤滑落到他的脚踝。

Tony覆盖着一层新的润滑油，径直插进Ben光滑的洞里，插得很深，直到连他的蛋蛋也压在男孩的屁股上。即使如此，他还是继续挺身，确保最后一寸也能埋进男孩的身体。

那男孩呜咽着，指尖被挤压到泛白，为不被操死过去艰难挣扎。Tony为能把他一向保守理智的秘书操成一滩烂泥而感到高兴。

他是如此完美的…Tony把他按到床垫里直到深夜，这时候Tony意识到他再也不能放他走了。Tony已经被他深深迷住了，尽管才短短几天时间。

被Tony爱上是一件如此危险的事情，但Ben似乎感到荣幸。他似乎和Tony一样饥渴，贪婪。甚至他跟Ben做爱期间，某些时候也在思考这些事情。

因为做他的情人很危险。

Tony的敌人太多了。

他要确保他的宝贝男孩的安全。Tony要保证他们能分享彼此的每一个亲吻。

Tony沉浸在男孩的温暖中，目不转睛地凝视着Ben那发愣的双眼。渴望触摸，甚至更渴望那些能让他进入的洞口，老男人让他的爱人满意至极。当Tony把阴茎插进他热切的身体里，男孩抑制不住地呻吟着，两腿发抖。

一路走到高潮，然后再往前退。Tony确保每个顶弄都能让男孩两眼犯花。指甲扎进了他的肩膀，在他的背上刮起几道血痕。但这是火上浇油，激励Tony做得更好，干得更狠，直到他的男孩抽噎，拱起手来，喊着要更多。

Tony在他顶层公寓所有的地方都留下了情色的痕迹，到处充满了绝望和欲望。年纪较大的男人把他自己挤进男孩的身体里，嘴唇斜着，他的公鸡在他的身体里湿漉漉地跳动着。即使在那时候，Tony也不想停止。

他从男孩颤抖的洞里移开，他舔舐过自己的身体，品尝着每一滴苦涩的精液。直到他又从他的情人那里获得了两次高潮之后，Tony才把男孩留在床上。

他们在激情过后都睡下了，风轻轻吹起落地窗上的窗帘。整座城市的夜景尽数呈现在眼前，整个纽约市和它五彩斑斓的城市灯光尽收眼底。

Ben的话使他在深夜时惊起。他坐在床的边缘，一只手抚摸着男孩的脚踝，另一只手在他的Stark键盘上敲击。

终于他要处理Parker的问题了。这可能并不是他最迫切要处理的事情，但如果他能把它看作一文不值，那他的收获就少了。

关于黑客和信息收集这方面，Tony是个老手。他只是没有经常做这种事，因为有其他人为他办事。

他花了比预期更长的时间。如果拥有这样技术的人不是Parker他自己，任何其他能为他所用的人都是好的。

一份晦涩难懂的报纸促使Tony找到了May·Parker。Ben·Parker的遗孀，Richard·Parker的兄弟。Richard·Parker是一个聪明的人，在一次飞机失事中丧生。这可能是一起谋杀。

他有个儿子，叫Peter·Parker。

Tony需要这个家伙的一张照片来交给他的团队，最好是一个定位。

在几次无效的点击之后，他像是在地狱深处挖掘一样终于在一个社交网站上找到了一张。当它正在被下载时，他感觉到Ben苏醒了。

“…先生”Ben轻柔而小声的声音传来。

“我一会儿就来，宝贝，”Tony喃喃道。他越早做完这件事，他就能越早回到床上，享受这个漂亮的男孩。

永远不要把你的工作带回家，这是他几年前被告知的。好像Tony从不知晓这个道理似的，因为他被这件该死的事情绊住了。

照片下载完毕，这是几年前的一张集体照。来自中城高中的十项全能学术团队。

Tony已经得到了那一年的成员名单。正当他已经准备好把它们和学生们相匹配的时候，他看到了一张熟悉的脸。

他沿着一个熟悉的下巴的曲线，看到了更短但仍是卷曲的棕色头发，就在他刚刚睡着的时候，令他感到脖子痒痒的卷发。他见过的粉红的可爱的嘴唇，刚刚还紧贴着他的公鸡，亲吻着，直到他们分开，还愉快地呻吟着，喘着气。一双锐利的棕色眼睛，正如他所熟悉的棕色眼睛一样。

名单上没有Benjamin·Reliiy。就像床上的不是Benjamin·Reilly一样。

床头柜里有把枪。总是有一把枪被放在Tony可以随时取到的地方。

事实上，Tony的敌人，真的太多了。

当他感觉到Ben-不，Peter的手臂爬上他的身体的一瞬间，他僵住了。那双罪恶的额嘴唇在他后颈上毫无章法地吮吸、吞咽。他感受到男孩轻柔的吐息和赤裸的胸部在他的后背上轻蹭，这一切都使他欲火焚身。

“Stark…先生”

有那么一瞬间，之前那种震惊和背叛的感觉变得毫无意义。Ben轻柔的声音把他牢牢吸引住了，它把Tony的头脑和性欲都变得混乱不堪。

屏幕变暗，他几乎立即地把它扔到一边，他感觉到Peter的手碰到了他发硬的下身。

“到床上来…”Peter咬住Tony的耳朵,低声说道。

.....

（未完待续）

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.原文：BS.翻译为废话，或者理学学士。这很有趣：）。
> 
> 2.原文：Traffic's a bitch here. Don't wanna get off too soon.我总觉得这里有隐喻很有意思嘿嘿嘿，多说不易所以我直接按原文翻译了。
> 
> 关于以上翻译，大家有什么意见或者建议的话欢迎在评论里告诉我XD~  
> 还有因为设备的缘故几个超链接没办法做上去，这里保证我会尽快弄好的。


End file.
